pokemon_meta_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbok (Pokémon)
Arbok (Japanese: アーボック Arbok) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Arbok is a serpent like Pokémon with purple scales all over its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which can come in six variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern. Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and squeeze them tightly. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, mimics the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. One particular Arbok could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and get invulnerability to status conditions, if the pattern is uncovered. Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. It makes its home in . In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its toxic bite to finish them off and eat them. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Clever|1|0}} By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|||Clever|1|0}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20|||Clever|2|0}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*||Cool|4|0}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15||'|Clever|4|0}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'|Clever|3|0}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20|||Clever|2|1}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10|||Tough|3|0}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20|||Tough|4|0}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|||Clever|1|0}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10|||Tough|2|1}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5|||Clever|3|0}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|||Clever|2|1}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution |no2=024 |name2=Arbok |type1-2=Poison}} Trivia * Arbok is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 438. * Arbok is the longest Pokémon. Origin Its design is likely based on an . Arbok and may also be inspired by the legendary since they were originally the only Pokémon to learn . The basilisk was said to be a poisonous, serpentine dragon that would kill people with its stare, which may explain Arbok's place in the . Name origin Arbok is '' spelled backwards, with k'' instead of ''c. Additionally, the name Arbok relates to its pre-evolution's Japanese name, . In other languages '' spelled backwards, with k'' instead of ''c. Also similar to . |fr=Arbok|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Arbok|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Arbok|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Arbok|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=아보크 Abok|komeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |zh_yue=阿柏怪 Ábaakgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name, with the character for "freak" added at the end |zh_cmn=阿柏怪 Ābóguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name, with the character for "freak" added at the end |hi=आरबॉक Arbok |himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эрбок Erbok Арбок Arbok|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name |th=อาบ็อก Arbok|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }}